


The Eagle at the fair

by FallenFurther



Series: Transforming Tracys AU [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Eagle!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: The Tracy brothers go to the fair while their Dad work's. Scott's in charge, and is required to become an Eagle in a public place.
Series: Transforming Tracys AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Eagle at the fair

The local fair was big, nowhere near state fair big, but people came from all around to visit it. Scott and his brothers had no end of choice in food. Sure, they'd had their fair share of sweet treats, but even Gordon and Alan had eaten plenty of the novelty savoury foods that were on offer. Then there were the fairground rides. They'd been on so many he was surprised someone hadn't been sick! John didn't go on all the rides, but Scott knew he was enjoying himself, despite the crowd. 

Alan and Gordon ran head again and Scott sighed. Dad had left him in charge, though there was a security detail following them, because they were Tracy's after all, but the responsibility of not losing his siblings weighed down on Scott's shoulders. Thankfully, Virgil and John were dependable and together they had managed keep the youngest two in sight. 

So far, they'd done a few rollercoasters and Virgil had managed to win a stuffed dolphin on a game, which he'd gifted to Gordon, but ended up carrying himself. They had wandered through some of the craft and small business stalls, which had bored the youngest, but Virgil had enjoyed chatting to some of the artists about their work. Scott had taken business cards of some local companies that he thought matched Tracy Industries ethos and might want to be involved with or support. The next ride on the list was the waltzers, which John was adamant on missing out on. 

"Consider it space training!" Scott joked, knowing too well that John would be sick if he sat with Alan or Gordon. "You can sit with me and we can spin as little or much as you want."

A clear sharp 'No' from John and that was the end of it. Scott had tried. Instead he handed John his rucksack and Virgil handed him the dolphin and they joined the queue. When they clambered onto the ride, Scott made sure to wave at John. Virgil and Gorgon shared a cart while Scott had Alan with him. Gordon and Alan had a spinning contest and cheered and cheered as they made the carts go faster and faster in circles. Even with the minimal experience he'd had in a stunt plane, Scott's stomach churned, and he struggled to walk in a straight line afterwards. Alan and Gordon argued about who had spun faster until Scott threw up, forcing Gordon to admit defeat to Alan as Virgil seemed unscathed by the ride. Virgil rubbed his back as he crouched in a corner, handing a bottle of water to Scott so he could swill out his mouth. Scott gingerly stood up. 

"I think that second corndog was a bad idea." Scott said as he turned to spy the other three, hanging around a picnic table. Scott and Virgil headed over as John sat down, dolphin still held awkwardly in his arms.

"I need to head the bathroom, then we can head down the next row of crafts stalls." Virgil announced and a small groan came from Alan. Scott plonked himself down opposite John, head in his hands as he waited for his stomach to settle. He sat there, taking deep breaths, as they waited for Virgil to return. His stomach slowly started to calm down.

"Who's got eyes on the Terrible Two?" Virgil asked on his return and looking between John and Scott. Scott looked up at Virgil, then gawked as he realised that he hadn't had his eyes in the youngest Tracys for the entire time he'd been sitting down. A frantic look around confirmed that they had lost sight of them. They started calling out, staying close to each other and in the area around the picnic tables. After a scout of the nearby area, the boys regrouped at the last place they'd seen their siblings and sat around the bench. Fear and dread filled Scott, but he tried to stay calm, his still unsettled stomach churning slightly. He slipped his phone from his pocket and called the security detail supervisor. 

"Hey, you guys have eyes in Alan and Gordon, right?" Scott tried to keep the worry out of his voice. 

"Negative." The steady even tone of the supervisor did nothing to make Scott feel calm. How could they have let them slip!? They were kids. It was there job to keep them safe!

"Stay with your other brothers and stay where you are. I have eyes on you three and I have men looking for the youngest two."

Anger and frustration filled Scott. He was disappointed in himself for losing his brothers, but was even more annoyed that the people paid to protect them had too. He continued to scan the crowd just in case. They sat nervously, and after ten minutes of waiting Scott called the supervisor for an update. They were still lost. After another ten minutes and another negative from the controller, Scott was getting angsty. He looked at his brothers, both of which were starting to look worried. It was getting to the point that Dad might have to be called. They waited another ten minutes and still no sighting of Gordon and Alan. Damn it! Scott thought. 

"There's one more thing we should try before we call Dad, but we need to ditch our eyes." 

Virgil and John looked at each other, their shocked expressions a mirror of each other. 

"You can't be serious, Scott!" John exclaimed, "You can't do that here, there are too many people." 

"I know the risks, but with a bird's eye view and I might be able to find them. I can easily scout the whole fair from the sky, and once I've spotted them, I'll lead you two to them, then we just need to find a safe place for me to transform." 

His brothers looked at each other and sighed. They really didn't want to get Dad involved, but the security detail wasn't anywhere near finding Alan and Gordon. They all felt the fear that they may have been kidnapped. 

"Fine. I'll come with you and grab your clothes. Once you've found them land on that telephone pole and we'll follow you." Virgil sighed and stood. Scott headed to the men's, though instead of going in them he snuck behind the structure. They moved far enough down to be well hidden from the public. Scott pulled off his shirt and slipped out his shoes and jeans. He shivered slightly and hesitated before he pulled down his boxers, baring all to his brother. He sighed, focused and felt his body morph. His arms became great wings and it always felt strange when he sprouted his tail feathers. Virgil bent down, held out his arm and allowed Scott to step up. There wasn't enough room for him to take off from the ground. 

"Carefully with those claws, Scott. I'm fed up of having to explain away the scratches. I might have to take John into class to prove we have a cat!"

Scott squawked at his brother. He really couldn't help squeezing hard, it always took a moment to get used to being a bird. Virgil stepped up the back steps of one of the food trailers which was parked by the toilets. They were still hidden from crowd and Virgil raised his arm up toward the roof. Scott hopped off and onto the roof with a wobble.

"You really aren't that graceful, are you?" A voice came from below. Scott was tempted to give Virgil a bit of 'luck', but his brother knew better and was now standing out of reach. 

Scott looked up at the sky and spread his large brown wings. The wind ruffled his feathers and the urge to fly filled him. A few steps and wing beats and he was in the air. He took a moment to enjoy the sensation as he reached the right height. Once there he looked over the fair, he could already see people pointing and he had a feeling he'd be in the local papers, but it had to be done. He made a mental map of the fair and started a systematic search. He used the wind when he could, so he could glide over the fair. He followed the paths below, using his excellent bird vision to search the crowds for his brothers. It didn't take long. He spotted them, queuing for a rollercoaster that they had already been on, candyfloss and waffles in their hands. Relief and annoyance filled Scott as he curved back towards John and Virgil and perched on the indicated telephone pole. His brothers spotted him and stood up. Scott flew as slowly as he could, circling back around occasionally, until he landed on the ticket hut for the rollercoaster Alan and Gordon were about to get on. Virgil gave him the okay, and John headed to the ride's exit to wait for them. 

Scott looked around. He was very aware that people were looking at him. He stood out. Changing back was going to harder than he anticipated. Virgil seemed to notice his hesitation and waited. Scott looked around again. They were close to an exit, and if he could, he would have sighed. It would be safest to transform away from the fair. With that he took off and flew to perch on a telephone pole just outside the fair. When Virgil had wondered within metres of the pole he flew off and headed to the back of the grass field, where a corn field started. Virgil knew better than follow his brother 'as the crow flies' so headed down the path towards the field. Scott had flown low over the field so no-one would see him drop down. He transformed on the floor and made his way towards the corner Virgil would approach from, carefully crouching to stay hidden. 

"Scott? You in there?" Virgil called. 

"I'm here!" Scott called back and waited, moving the corn near him so Virgil had something to look for. Virgil came up to him with a smirk on his face. Yes, this was rather undignified, but his brothers had been found and that was all that mattered to Scott. Scott quickly dressed and headed back to the fair with Virgil. They met up with John and a rather sheepish looking Alan and Gordon, at the exit of the rollercoaster. Scott gave the security a call, who confirmed that they now had eyes on all of them, though he wasn't happy about Scott giving him the slip. Scott pointed out it wouldn't have happened if they'd done their job right. 

"Right you two." Scott gave his youngest brothers a glare. "Dad will hear about this. You know that we had to stay together, and you deliberately ran off." 

Gordon opened his mouth to say something, but Scott gave him a glare and he kept quiet. 

"I should take us all home, but I don't want to go as much as you do. So, we'll stay, but only if you stay in sight. Any funny business and we go. Got it?"

A nod from Alan and Gordon and Scott was satisfied enough. They knew he meant it from previous excursions. 

"Right, I believe there are some dodgems over that way. Something we can all do together." Scott said, pointing in the correct direction. With smiles all round they headed that way. Virgil stole Gordon's candyfloss bag and nabbed some before throwing it to Scott. Scott grabbed some out of it before holding high above his head, out of Gordon's reach. 

"Hey! Give it back! Get your own!" Gordon jumped up trying to reach the bag but falling short. 

Scott chuckled. "I think you've had enough sugar already. You need to save room for dinner, I believe Grandma's cooking."

The grimace on Gordon's face was priceless. Alan's wasn't much happier, and Scott definitely wasn't going to tell them that he was in charge of dinner that night. Quick and simple was on the books, if anyone was still hungry. 

"After I've smashed you in the dodgems, we had better eat as much as we can." Alan said to his partner in crime. 

"Hey, I'm going to be the one bumping into you!" Gordon stated, giving Alan a gentle push. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Scott chuckled, "After the stunt you two pulled, you'd both better be looking out. I've got my eyes set on both of you!"


End file.
